


Comfort in Whitetone

by LadyAmphy



Series: Cassandra [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: It was quite in the streets of Whitestone. Winter may have almost been over, but there was still a chill in the air, as snow flakes fell, lightly covering the streets, as Cassandra wandered the streets towards the Sun Tree, wrapped up in her winter cloak and hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tuk and SoftSignal
> 
> Based on artwork done by Softsignal for christmas.
> 
> www.twitter.com/softsignal/status/813197515826675712
> 
> Now with accompanying video from Alistor419 on twitter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6liHP6BzeIA

It was quite in the streets of Whitestone. Winter may have almost been over, but there was still a chill in the air, as snow flakes fell, lightly covering the streets, as Cassandra wandered the streets towards the Sun Tree, wrapped up in her winter cloak and hat. She was carrying a fluffy red blanket in one hand blowing in the breeze, warm coco in the other with the special mug her brother had made. Vox Machina and their allies had been gone for a several days already, with no word on what was happening.

As she neared her destination, she smiled as she spotted a lonely teen, sitting on one of the long benches that had been set up for the last Winters Crest. Cassandra wandered up him and held out the mug. Kynan looked up surprised to see her, but took it none the less. A small blush began to creep onto his face. Unfolding the blanket, Cassandra places it around his shoulders, placed a small kiss on his cheek before, moving to take her place beside him, to begin her watch as she had been doing for the last few days.


End file.
